Ride Home
by Innocence is Haunted
Summary: Tori gets stood up for a date. Beck comes across her when he's driving home from André's, he takes a little detour to drop her home. It takes off from there, the rest as they say is history
1. Chapter One

**Ride Home**  
><strong>Victorious story.<strong>  
><strong>BeckTori = Bori.**  
><strong>Tori gets stood up for a date. Beck comes across her when he's driving home from André's , and takes her home. It takes off from there. Bori.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the setting, I just play with those characters as dolls in my own story. Plot is mine. Remember that.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_/_\_

**_TheSlap_**

_**Tori Vega:** me + total hottie + date = ME HAPPY!  
><em>

_**Mood:** Psyched  
><em>

_/_\_

Tori couldn't believe it, she was going on a date with Tyler Randall, the Tyler Randall, the most gorgeous guy at her old school, someone who every girl and a few guys wanted for themselves.

She came home in an elated mood that even her bratty sister Trina couldn't break.

"Tori! What is wrong with you? Why are you so happy? Will you take pictures of me?" Trina fired at her younger sister.

Tori thought for a moment and answered, "Nothing, not telling you, and are you wazzed out on the smell of leather again? Why the heck would I take your pictures for you?" Tori asked heatedly, her elated mood broken.

"Because you love me, and I need new head shots for my résumé, I'm going to an audition tomorrow!" Trina squealed while jumping up and down in her Dolce & Gabbana boots.

"I'll take your pictures for you," Tori said with a raise of a proper eyebrow

"Yay!"

"But-"

"Aw,"

"You have to help me dress for my date on Friday and I mean like a normal sister not the crazy psycho standing in front of me now," Tori reasoned.

"Fine," Trina agreed dragging her word out with exasperation.

"Good. Now, where's the camera?"

_/_\_

**_TheSlap_**

_**Tori Vega:** Finished taking Trina's dumb pictures. Ready for Date. Trina forgot to help me get ready. Watch out for garbage coffee Tri  
><em>

_**Mood:** Datey-Sneaky  
><em>

_/_\ _

"In a storm in my best dress, fearless," Tori sang as she admired herself in the mirror.

Trina had, as usual, 'forgotten' about the agreement, so Tori had to get ready on her own.

Tori had chosen to wear a brand new crimson colored, over the shoulder top with her favorite black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She wore a silver jacket on top because of the weather outside.

Her hoop earrings dangled as she skipped downstairs and out the front door.

She started her walk towards Happy Berry Yum Yum a frozen yogurt store very popular in Hollywood. Tyler had asked if they could meet there.

She made it to Happy Berry with three minutes to spare.

_/_\_

**_TheSlap_**

_**Tori Vega:** it's raining and I'm alone. Walking home. Date was supposed to be my ride back.  
><em>

_**Mood:** Suckish.  
><em>

_/_\_

it was 8:37, Tyler and Tori were supposed to meet up at seven to go watch Scream 4 together.

_'I got stood up'_ Tori thought.

She exited Happy Berry after paying for her yogurt and found herself in a rainstorm.

Tori kept thinking of reasons why Tyler would have stood her up.

_'Maybe he was just caught in traffic'_

Tori looked at the road. Not a car in sight.

_'Maybe he had homework to do'_

His brother did his homework.

_'Maybe he got sick' _

He looked perfectly fine this morning.

_'He must've called' _

Tori checked her phone. No missed calls.

_'Or texted'_

None of those either.

Tori sighed into her wet hair when a car beeped behind her.

"Ah!" she screamed.

"Sorry" Ppologized the familiar voice of Tori's good friend Beck Oliver.

Tori screamed heatedly, "Beck! You scared the fudge out of me!" Once Tori was calm, "How did you find me?"

"I didn't, I was driving home from André's when I saw you and thought, 'she looks like she needs a ride home', would you like a ride home Tori?" Beck replied with an impish grin on his face

"Thanks Beck! You live and breathe awesome for having your own car, and for offering to drive me home," Tori continued in her regular sweet tone, "And I would like to accept the ride if you don't mind?"

"Hop in."

_/_\_

**_TheSlap_**

_**Tori Vega:** God bless Beck for having a car and offering to drive me home. Beck, YOU ROCK! _

_**Mood:** Smiley. _

_/_\_

Beck got her home in record time.

As Tori got out of the car she asked "Hey Beck, you want to come inside for a bit? I could bake you cookies or something, I owe you for driving me home."

"I will come in," Beck said as he turned off his car and took the key out of the ignition "But, you don't owe me a thing so, no cookies okay?"

"That's fine, I suck at baking anyways. I would've given you store-bought." Tori said as she opened the door to her home an invited Beck in as he chuckled.

Beck sat down on the red sofa when Tori said, "I'm going to go upstairs and change into dry clothes, silver leather sticking to you is quite disgusting. I'll be back in five. Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay"

_/_\_

**_TheSlap_**

_**Tori Vega:** The leather is sticking to me, my hair smells like rain and so does my body. Shower Time. _

_**Mood:** Stinky. _

_/_\ _

While Tori was upstairs, Beck busied himself by checking his email, Facebook and TheSlap on Tori's laptop.

He had no new emails except one from Cat. It was one of her regular chain letters. She fully believed every single word in the emails and so forwarded them to all the people she knows because it said to in the email.

There were seven notifications on Facebook.

Andy Singh has added you as a friend.

'_Who is he? Ignore.'_

Sinjin Van Cleef has invited you to join a group.

'_What group?'_

**_The Chewed Up Food Lovers Group._**

'_Gross, no thank you. Ignore'_

Cat Valentine has tagged you in a video.

'_Interesting'_

Robbie Shapiro has sent you a request in Café World.

'_Boring'_

Jade West has posted on your wall.

Jade West has posted on your wall

Jade West has posted on your wall.

'_Oh crap'_

Beck decided to check out Cat's video first.

The video was of Cat singing Grenade by Bruno Mars.

_'She has an amazing voice'_ Beck thought and as he continued listening to Cat sing, he commented on her video.

_**Beck Oliver.** Awesome.  
><em>_Posted five seconds ago._

Then Beck went to check his wall. There were three posts by Jade each getting angrier by the posting time differences.

The first.

_**Jade West.** Hey. Did you get home from André's yet? You wanna hang out?  
>Posted 20 minutes ago.<em>

_**Jade West.** Dude! Why haven't you replied yet!  
>Posted 15 minutes ago<em>

_**Jade West.** BECKLEY JAMES OLIVER ANSWER ME BACK! AND ANYONE READING THIS, STOP NOW!  
>Posted 3 minutes ago<em>

Beck clicked on Jade's name to post on her wall.

_**Beck Oliver.** Jade, calm down. I'm not back yet. I took a detour to Tori's house. Let's hang tomorrow okay?  
>Posted five seconds ago.<em>

Two minutes later Jade's reply came, but by then Beck had already logged out and logged into TheSlap.

Nothing new except for Tori's status update fifteen minutes ago in which he was mentioned.

_**Tori Vega:** God bless Beck for having a car and for offering to drive me home. Beck, YOU ROCK!  
><strong>Mood:<strong> Smiley  
><strong>GotBeck<strong> likes this._

Beck had just turned the computer off when Tori came down in a white and blue plaid pajama pants and red Hollywood Arts Tee. She was toweling dry her hair.

"I thought you were just going to change?" Beck inquired taking in her wet hair.

"I was but then, the smell of me wafted to my nose and so I decided to shower. Then I found that my hair smelled like rain so I decided to wash it. Sorry for keeping you so long." Tori apologized.

"It's fine." Beck said, "So what do you want to do?"

"Movie?"

_/_\ _

**_TheSlap_**

**_Tori__Vega: _**_Watching Hairspray with Beck. The popcorn is extra buttery. Wonder how my parents are dealing with Trina's shopping spree... And how come Beck was fine with watching this?_

_**Mood:** Thinky._

_/_\_

"Nuh-Uh! Penny's mom, Prudy is the best character! Her name itself says that she is a prude!" Tori argued.

"Are you joking? Penny-not Penny's mom-is the funniest character in the movie!" Beck said back, "Mostly because she is played by comedic genius Amanda Bynes! _I am now a checkerboard chick_? Best line ever!"

The movie was in its credits when Tori and Beck began to argue. They had ordered pizza an hour ago when Tori's parents said that they won't be home from the mall until eleven. Trina was going on a shopping spree. Trina and malls equal thousands of dollars spent, heaven for credit card companies and a pair of disgruntled parents.

It was ten right now and the main menu of Hairspray had come on when Beck and Tori began to clean up.

Beck turned the movie off and recycled the pizza box as Tori washed the dishes and put away the leftover pizza.

They sit back down on the red couch in a huff.

"Well that took ten minutes," Beck remarked.

"Pass me my computer?"

"Sure."

Tori logged on and began to go through her applications.

Beck was tapped on his shoulder when she found it.

"I have nine hundred pictures with Cat, five hundred with André, two hundred with Robbie and Rex and a couple with Trina." Tori continued, "Now I just need a Beck folder. So picture time?" Tori asked her voice going up with every word spoken.

"Wow! Nine hundred? You have free time," Beck remarked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Cat slept over a couple days ago and we were bored while eating breakfast," Tori told him, "So, again I shall ask you. Picture time?"  
>"Alright but just a couple, I have to<br>get home soon."

"Yay!"

_/_\_

**_TheSlap_**

_**Tori Vega:** Picture time with Beck! Yay! _

_**Mood:** Camera Crazy_

_/_\_

It was eleven thirty when Tori's parents came home but by then Beck had already left and left seventy nine pictures in Tori's computer.

"TORI! Look at the amazing and gorgeous things I got from the mall," Trina exclaimed in her snobby voice.

"No,"  
>"Tori, honey just look at them, she been showing them to us the entire ride home," Tori's disgruntled father, David said.<p>

"Please, just look at them," Her mom, Holly pleaded.

"No thank you Trina, show them to me tomorrow. I'm tired and I want to sleep," Tori said as her parents groaned and she went upstairs.

Tori was puzzled about why she kept thinking about one thing, well one person the entire time she was getting ready for bed. The last thing Tori thought of before going to bed was Beck.

And Beck was puzzled as to why, even after talking to Jade for an hour on Facebook, his mind kept going back to thinking about a certain half Latina.

What this entailed, only time would tell.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One<p>

**A/N: Okay so that was a terrible first chapter in my opinion, but I would like to hear your thoughts in the form of reviews. This is my first fan fiction and the first I've attempted at in the Victorious fandom. I really hope I treated the characters well and I really hope you liked my terrible first attempt at writing. If you do put this story on alert, then I want to let you know that all my updates will be extremely erratic, but I am determined to finish this story so hopefully you will be satisfied **

**Oh and I also wanted to try this, you know, give you a couple reviews that you can just copy and paste in if you're too lazy to write something. **

**Love it, and I will tune in for the next episode =) **

**Liked it, could be better, but hey it is just a first chapter so maybe it will improve. Fingers crossed. **

**It was okay, your writing style is something that I will have to get used to**

**Meh, may tune in for the next episode.**

**Below average, most likely not tuning in for the next episode**

**Troll. I totally hated it. God you suck. Definitely not tuning in for the next episode.**

**I seriously hope you don't send me the last one. Fingers crossed. **

**Oh and also, answer me this in your review: If you could spend a day with anyone from the Victorious cast, who would you spend it with and why?**

**Thanks!**

**.H.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the setting, I just play with those characters as dolls in my own story. Plot is mine. Remember that.**

**For a recap, please skim through Chapter One.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_**/_\ **_

_**TheSlap**_

_**Tori Vega:**__ It's Saturday and I'm bored. Aww man, Trina just called me :(_

_**Mood:**__ Sad. _

_**/_\ **_

Tori was bored.

That was an understatement.

"Tori! Come look at my clothes I bought yesterday!" Trina yelled excitedly from her room

Tori groaned as she made her way next door to Trina's room. When Tori got to her sister's room she found herself lost in a large pile of bags and crepe paper.

"Trina! Where are you?"

"In here," Trina yelled. Tori still could not find her. So she attempted another technique.  
>"Marco."<p>

"Trina."

"Trina, you're supposed to say 'Polo'," Tori said once she found her sister.

"Polo is an ugly word, Trina is a much prettier one and you should get used to hearing my name. I'm going to be a household name soon," Trina informed Tori with too much pride in her voice.

"With what talent will you become a household name?" Tori said loudly.

"Mostly by singing, I mean I am amazing at it, and then after my third album is released I'll venture into acting and since I'm so good at that and because I will win a lot of awards for my singing and acting I will become a household name." Trina said as she confirmed Tori's suspicion that her sister was clueless about how much talent she actually has.

"Ugh, whatever just show me your buyings from yesterday." Tori said dreading the awaiting torture.

"Okay!" Trina said excitedly as she ran to the bathroom to show all her new clothes to Tori.

_/_\ _

_**TheSlap**_

_**Tori Vega:**__ Now I am seriously in need of something to get me happy again. _

_**Mood:**__ Grouchy_

_/_\_

"Hi you've reached Cat, I don't know what to say after this ha ha ha," Cat's laugh ended with a beep.

She wasn't picking up her phone, she was probably asleep or in the shower marveling at the smell of her shampoo. So Tori called André.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hey you've reached André Harris, leave a message after the beep. Oh and grandma if this is you, please do not freak ou-"

"Grrr," Tori growled

Nobody picked up, there was no one else to call. So she lay down on the couch downstairs and watched iCarly on her laptop. As she was watching the popular web show, she went onto The Slap and saw that Beck forgot to logout. And then it hit her. Beck! He was the only other person she hadn't tried. So she found his number in her phone and called.

"Hey-Lo?" said Beck's voice.

"Beck! Hey it's Tori," Tori said excitedly.

"Hey, what a surprise, it's Crystal Waters!" Beck said back in a cheerful tone.

"Beeeeckk-Uh," Tori whined, "I'm bored. Let's hang out!"

"Can't, sorry, got a Yoga class."

"Can't you skip it?"

"Nope," Beck paused for a moment, "Do you wanna come with?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've never done Yoga," Tori said warily

"Come on! It's very relaxing and plus Alissa Vaughn will be there," Beck baited.

"Alissa Vaughn!"

"The one and only"

"Pick me up in twenty."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Beck!" Tori said

"Au revoir Crystal"

_**/_\ **_

_**TheSlap**_

_**Tori Vega:**__ Going to a yoga class with Beck in twenty minutes. Alissa Vaughn is gonna be there!_

_**Mood:**__ Psyched _

_**/_\**__  
><em>  
>Tori had no clue what to wear to a Yoga class. But she knew that Yoga was a physical activity so she decided to wear her old gym clothes from when she used to go to Sherwood High. They only problem was... She had no clue where they were.<p>

"Mom! Do you know where my old Phys. Ed class clothes are?" Tori yelled out to her mother downstairs.

"I don't know honey! Check your closet, it's probably in there," Her mom yelled back.

'God I'm an idiot, of course they're in my closet, I haven't touched them since when I went to Sherwood and mom always puts my things in my closet.' Tori thought as she found and changed into the teal blue sweatpants and the black tank top with a sports bra underneath. Her pants had _'Juicy'_ written on the back, where Tori's butt would be. She decided that it would have to do because the doorbell had just been rung.

"I'll get it!" Tori yelled to her mom as she ran downstairs. She opened the door and there stood Beck in black sweatpants and a white tee shirt with black sneakers on his foot.  
>"Hola Vega," Beck greeted.<p>

"Hey! I need your help, I have no clue what to bring with me! Tell me! Tell me now!" Tori said in a desperate and hyper tone.

"Okay, calm down Crystal, first, you must let me in." Beck said amusedly.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, come in!" Tori apologized as she let Beck into the house and closed the door behind him. Beck sat down on the red couch and smiled.

"Now, you have been let in. Tell me what we need, I have no clue what to bring." Tori pleaded with Beck.

"Okay you need to bring two things,"

"What are they? What are they?" Tori said sounding hyper by each word spoken.

"Water bottle and a towel"

"That's it? That's it? What about the mat? Or the relaxing music? Or the instructor?" Tori asked her questions becoming more and more stupid every time as she went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and the closet by the bathroom for a white towel with a 'VHV' on it. She began to put her things into a purple drawstring bag.

"Everything else will be at the Yoga studio," Beck said, "What does the 'VHV' stand for?" he asked finding a purple cursive VHV on it.

"Victoria Harmony Vega."

"Huh, that's the first time you ever told me your full name. What Trina's?" Beck asked

"Katrina Vega," Tori answered.

"Wow. Such a nice name for such an annoying person"

"Her middle name is Destiny, now, I'm pretty sure that her destiny does not have art in it, more like having a thousand pairs of shoes. Now, I don't want to talk about my idiotic and talentless sister anymore and would like to relax by doing some yoga. Let's go!" Tori said excitedly

Beck laughed, "Let's."

Beck led the way to his car, smiling to himself as Tori locked the door behind her carrying her water bottle, 'VHV' towel, her keys and phone. Beck got in buckled up and waited as Tori got in and placed her things in her lap before buckling up. Beck started the car and went off in the direction of the yoga studio. On the way, Beck turned on the radio and Jazz music flowed out. As Beck and Tori nodded their heads to the music, Tori wondered what had happened to Tyler yesterday again. She checked her phone for calls or text messages and there were still, none. So she decided to text him herself and see what's up.

Tori Vega:  
>Hey what happened yesterday? Why weren't you there? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?<p>

"Who are you texting?" Beck asked over the jazz.

"Tyler Randall," Tori answered distracted from imagining terrible scenarios of why Tyler wasn't able to make it.

"Who?" Beck asked, still confused.

Tori sighed, "Tyler Randall, we were supposed to go on a date yesterday and he stood me up." Tori continued, "That's why I was out in the rain yesterday and why you found me on the sidewalk in the rain all dolled up and with no umbrella"

"Oh, I just thought Trina kicked you out of the car because she was told about a store which was having a giant sale and she just had to go." Beck said chuckling at the end.

"She would do that you know," Said Tori with a shake of her head. "But no, I was stood up for a date"

"Aw," said Beck, "There, there Crystal," Beck comforted while patting Tori's shoulder.

_'He must be a total dickwad to stand up Tori, if I were on a date with her'_

_'No you idiot! Don't think about that, you have Jade, who you love'_

_'Yes! That's right, but she is a real bitch to all the people I like'_

_'Shut up you idiot and find a parking space, you're at the yoga studio now'. _

Beck came out of his thoughts and quickly parked in the strip mall where the Yoga studio was.

Beck and Tori got out of the car and Tori began to jump in excitement.

"Why are you jumping?" Beck asked.

"'Cause I'm going to meet Alissa Vaughn!" Tori exclaimed in answer

"Well, relax, she just wants a normal life, so calm down Vega," Beck warned Tori while walking into the studio.

"Okay, I'm relaxed," then Tori saw Alissa Vaughn, "Oh. My. God. It's Alissa Vaughn!" Tori squealed.

"Tori!" Beck said sharply.

"Sorry, sorry," Tori apologized; Beck gave Tori a red mat to do yoga on after she had taken off her shoes and put them in the locker Beck used.

"This reminds me of Cat's hair," Tori said.

"Why?"

"Her hair is red remember?"

"It's more of a burgundy red color." Beck said.

"Red, Burgundy Red, Maroon, same thing! Basically it reminds me of Cat's hair and may make me feel like I'm sitting in the Lotus Position on Cat's pretty little ditzy head," Tori said as she laid her mat down and brought her voice to a whisper when the class started. Beck chuckled quietly at her funny remark.

_**/_\ **_

_**TheSlap**_

_**Tori Vega:**__ I feel relaxed, yoga was awesome. OMG I SEE ALISSA VAUGHN AAAAAHHHH!_

_**Mood:**__ ...Not relaxed anymore_

_**/_\**_

"Oh my god! Alissa Vaughn in coming here, oh my god, oh my god," Tori said to Beck after the class as Alissa Vaughn came over, "Oh my god, oh my god."

"You're hyperventilating, please stop," Beck said in a hushed tone, and when Alissa came over to him, he hugged her and asked, "Hey 'Lissa, how are you?"

"I'm great Beck, but I have a photo shoot in the afternoon and you know how much I hate those. How are you?" Alissa noticed Tori by Beck's side looking very excited.

_'This must be the girlfriend he always talks about. What was her name? Jane? Joy? Jill? Jade! JADE! That's her name'_ Alissa thought as she looked Tori up and down _'she sure is pretty'_

"And this must be Jade, the one you talk so much about, I've heard great things about you Jade," Alissa said to Tori.

"Oh no, I'm not Jade, Jade's a gank. I'm Tori, Beck's friend. I was bored and decided to tag along," Tori said, confessing to Alissa that she wasn't Jade.

"Oh, really, because I could have sworn I saw romance vibes in there!" Beck and Tori blushed and Alissa continued, "Anyways, I got to go, photo shoot soon, bye Beck, text me later and hey Tori, get my number from Beck okay? I like you." Alissa said over her shoulder as she put on her shoes. She came back and hugged both Beck and Tori before she left.

"Okay, begin" Beck said, knowing that Tori would squeal like a pig now.

And she did. Tori squealed very loudly. But she had the common sense to do so outside the yoga studio because it was forbidden to be extremely loud inside. Beck plugged his ears as she did so and then placed a palm over her mouth to shut her up.

"Oh my god. Alissa Vaughn likes me. Alissa Vaughn likes me. Alissa Vaughn likes me!" Tori sang on her way to Beck's car.

Beck laughed as they both got in. The jazz floated up when the car began and Beck quickly drove Tori, her bag and her extremely happy self home.

_**/_\**_

_**TheSlap**_

_**Tori Vega:**__ I GOT ALISSA VAUGHN'S PHONE #, She likes me, she really really likes me :D _

_**Mood:**__ Totally psyched_

_**/_\**_

When Tori entered her house after waving goodbye to Beck as he drove off, her mom called, "Tori, honey is that you? How was yoga?" Mrs. Vega asked her.

"It was great mom! It was very relaxing!" Tori yelled back her answer to her mom upstairs.

"That's good to hear honey, now can you please come here and hang out with Trina? She's been bugging me since you left!" Tori's mom yelled from upstairs.

Tori groaned as she went upstairs and put her things away in her room. Then she went next door to Trina's room where she found her sister, yet again, talking to herself in the mirror. Wanting to leave her alone with herself and not wanting to even talk to Trina, she quietly closed Trina's door, got her bath towel and went to take a shower. Tori quickly undressed and entered the shower when the water temperature was warm enough. As Tori was lathering soap on her body, she thought about how much closer she had gotten to Beck in the last two days. Then she thought of reasons why Tyler Randall didn't make it to the date but then realized that if it wasn't for Tyler not showing up, she never would have gone home with Beck, and taken seventy nine pictures with him and tried yoga out for the first time today. She only wished she knew where this relationship was headed because she was afraid of an iceberg sinking her.

Back in Beck's RV, a knock sounded on the door and as Beck got up and answered he found his girlfriend Jade waiting for him with a pissed off look on her face. Jade pushed her way inside and accused Beck.

"Why have you been hanging out with Tori so much? Are you cheating on me? Am I not enough for you? Making you need to have another woman on the side?" Jade accused, sounding more pissed off every word.

"Jade, calm down, you know I love you right?" Jade nodded, "Good, because there is no need for you to think that I'm cheating on you. I was just hanging out with Tori that past few days because she really need a friend. Okay?"

"Then why didn't she turn to Andre or Cat? Hmm?" Jade inquired, "And why did she need a friend anyways?"

"I can't tell you why, it's a secret between us" Beck said already thinking about why she hadn't turned to Andre or Cat.

"Well okay. Love you" Jade said smiling, one of the few times she actually did, and then kissed him and left.

Beck loved her kisses and kissed her back, but then when Jade left, he began to think about what Jade had said, about her not turning to Cat or Andre but to him of all people.

Tori Vega was a mystery wrapped in prettiness and an attraction that Beck hadn't even felt for Jade. In basic terms, Beck wanted Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends chapter two. It's been a week since I updated and I love all my readers who read, reviewed (13 reviews!), alerted and favorited. I love you all! I got 13 reviews and I'm so excited! Let's see if we can beat 20 this time, okay? **

**So your copy and paste reviews are:**

_**So totally awesome! My face is hurting from smiling so much. I loved this chapter!**_

_**Awesome, this was pretty darn good. Update soon please!**_

_**It was okay. Needed more action.**_

_**No good. I don't even know why I read this again. **_

**LOL. Please do not send me that last one okay? Love you all. And REVIEW! **


End file.
